The One Where
by Manger
Summary: Bucky Barnes gets help from a mutant and falls in love.
1. THE FIRST ONE WHERE

**The first chapter of the story had been re uploaded!**


	2. THE SECOND ONE WHERE

**So quick disclaimer** : All rights go to Fox Studios and Disney's Marvel, for I own nothing related to the X-men or the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Though this is a Bucky/Oc story, so of course I own my original character.

* * *

 **THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN** :

BLOOD AND GORE

AN IMMENSE AMOUNT OF SWEARING

CHARACTERS WITH MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES SUCH AS PTSD, DEPRESSION AND SUCH

THERE WILL BE THE MARVEL VERSION OF DISCRIMINATION IN THIS STORY; SUCH AS PEOPLE HATING MUTANTS

THERE WILL ALSO BE SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR


	3. THE THIRD ONE WHERE

**_THE ONE WHERE STEVE GETS A CARD_**

* * *

The dry heart in Wakanda beat down onto Steve Rogers as he walked around a familiar market with a low riding baseball cap on his head. His large body cut through the packed crowd ungracefully. The markets foot traffic rivaled the kind you would find on a upper Manhattan sidewalk once offices and schools final let its occupants out.

"Widow," he greeted stiffly to the redhead who stood in front of a vender, paying the hunched back man accurate currency to buy a single, juicy looking, vibrant purple plum.

"Captain," She greeted lightly as she turned to look at him, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What are you doing her Natasha? Why did you call me?" Steve questioned wearily.

"I heard you're looking for someone to help Barnes." The super soldiers bulky muscles tensed. He knew she was one of, if not the best, spy in the world, but it still deturbed him that she knew everything.

"Maybe," The Russian native rolled her eyes and smirked at her old friend. She reached into her pocket, putting Steve on edge, he wouldn't put it past her to pull out a small, unidentifiable weapon. One that Tony designed, out of spite, just to take him down.

"Steve, here," He relaxed when he saw, in her pale dosil looking hands, was a worn out card. He took the dull edge of the card facing him and looked at the thick silver lettering on the off white background.

 _CHARLES XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS_

 _25 EAST HAWK ROAD, SALEM CENTER, NEW YORK_

 _347-995-5555_

"Why are you giving me the name of a school?" His blond brows knitted themselves together

"The people who work there aren't normal Steve-"

"What kind of not normal?"

"Mutant. Bruce gave me the card before Solvolkia, said if I needed somewhere to lay low to go straight there and drop his name," Natasha explained.

"How is this suppose to help Bucky?" Steve's heart, as it simultaneously filled with curiosity and hope, was hammering away in his chest.

"Telepaths Steve," Natasha rolled her eyes as her pink lips quirked upwards, "I called them, asked a few questions and spoke to the Headmaster- this Xavier -they're willing to help Bucky." His eyes started to become moist.

"Thank you Natasha," he smiled before tightly embracing her.

"What are friends for captain?" She asked, her voice soft. She missed Steve and Clint and the others, the superheroes, who decided not to sign the accords, despite everything, were still her friends and Clint after turning her had taught her 'friends don't leave other friends hanging.'

After wrapping her ballerina arms around him and his tree trunk biceps resting on her shoulders the two pulled away from one another.

"I should probably head back to the airport," Natasha ran her fingers through her, now, shoulder length hair.

"You sure?" Steve asked, "We could always catch up.

"Nah, it's a ten hour flight back to the states and now that I have a job again I kind of have work in the morning," she joked. Steve's shoulders fell in disappointment but he nodded, he knew how important her job was, even if it was being dictated by greedy old men in expensive suites.

.;.;.;.;.

"Are we really going to trust her on this?" Sam asked Steve. The pair, Wanda and T'Challa were huddled together in the prince's large gold colored office.

"I don't know, she seemed sincere," Steve rubbed his chin as he paced, Wanda, who was curled up on the white leather couch, leaned her elbows onto the armrests.

"I'm sure she did Steve," Sam concluded, "But she's also the Black Widow."

"Let's call Clint, he might know something," Sam offered up as an idea, but Steve shook his head.

"No I don't want Clint involved, same with Scott, even if it's life or death. Their families almost lost them once, I don't want that happening to them again." That was an order from Captain America, no one in the room decided to speak out against because like usual, when it came to hard moral decisions, Steve made the right call.

"What if there is truth in what the Widow says?" T'Challa asked aloud, to no one in particular.

Steve went to open his mouth when Wanda coughed lightly, "The card has a phone number right?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded.

"Than call it and verify," Wanda said simply, "Than we will know if Natasha is telling the truth."

T'Challa, who had the card laid out on his desk picked up the aged card and pulled out his phone, to which he typed in the numbers. Before pressing enter he held the phone out to Steve,

"Captain," the prince said pleasantly. Steve gently took the phone and pressed the green call key before putting the phone on speaker and setting it back down onto the dark mahogany desk.

 _RING_

 _RING_

 _RING_

"Hello, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Jubilation Lee speaking," a woman's voice said softly over the line.

"Hi, this is Steve Rogers, a friend gave me this card," he breathed, "She said your headmaster could help my friend."

"You must be the Captain," the female, Jubilation said evenly, "I'll transfer your call and Captain?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I really hope, when it's all over, everything works out for you and your friends." And without so much as a good by Jubilation put America's Man with a Plan on hold as she transferred his call to the school's headmaster.

"Hello, Captain Rodgers?" A man's scratchy voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, is this the headmaster?" Steve replied.

"Yes, I'm the school's founder, Charles Xavier. Your friend Miss. Romanoff called about a week back and asked if any of my staff or I knew were Dr. Banner was,"

"Did you?" Steve would have loved to see Bruce again, he missed the quite, sensible doctor.

"No, but when she asked if we could help a brainwashed amnesiac I told some of my teachers and I could do that."

"You're a telepath," Steve said simply after a moment of quiet.

"Yes, and so is my English teacher, Kate, the one who will be helping your friend-if you accept our help." Steve's blue eyes flickered to Wanda, Sam and T'Challa who all hesitantly nodded.

"I would really appreciate the help, sir," Steve told the headmaster.

"Wonderful, do you have time to speak of the details or should I call back at a later time?"

"Now is good," Steve wandered over to a padded wooden chair that was parallel with the prince's desk.

"Delightful. So as you know this is a school for mutants, some of which have physical mutations so I hope that won't be a problem for you and your friends."

"Friends?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I that brings me to my second notion, I was hoping you could bring a Mr. Wilson and a Mrs. Maximoff," Xavier spoke slowly.

"Why?" This time it was Sam, not steve who spoke.

"Mr. Wilson?" Xavier asked, wondering to whom he was speaking to now.

"Yes."

"Most of the children here have some form or another of PTSD and they don't like talking about it to telepaths, so I was hoping that maybe you could help them," the man spoke. Sam took a moment, going over the situation in his head before agreeing with a 'Sure'.

"And me?" Wanda's eastern European accent rang out.

"As a favor to you father and grandfather."

"You knew my papa?" Wanda asked, she knew her father had been born a mutant in America, he had the same mutation Hydra had given Pietro, super speed, but she had no idea he knew a man named Charles Xavier.

"Yes, he helped me and some of my associates save the world a few times before settling down with her mother," Charles told her.

"And his papa? He always said he did not know him," Wanda wondered curiously.

"Erik and I have been friends for years, his choices have been questionable, like abandoning your father's mother before he was born, but he's always meant the best. He looked for you and your brother when he found out what happened when you were children-"

"But we on the streets," Wanda finished.

"Exactly, but now that he knows you're alive and well he wants to meet you," Wanda looked at Steve with pleading eyes, she thought when Pietro had died that she had lost the last of her family, but to find out that she had an aging grandfather was wonderful!

"We'll be on the first flight back to the states when Bucky wakes up," Steve said.

"No need, if your prince would allow it, I'd like to send Kate to meet you at the place, that way there's no need for customs, or your face being leaked to the media." Steve smiled lightly at that, it was true, if the American government found out he, Bucky, Sam and Wanda were back on their soil it would be an all out witch hunt for them.

"Thank you," Steve said, picking up the phone to hang up.

"You're welcome, I hope to see you in a few days Mr. Rodgers."

"You too headmaster," and just like that Steve hung up the phone. He turned to Wanda who was grinning widely.

"Are you okay there Wanda?" He teased, he thought of Wanda like a niece-it was Clint who's taken over the fatherly role in her life, while Tony tried to fulfill any other patriarchal role she might need.

"I have a grandfather," she whispered, "I have a grandpa!" She flung herself at Sam, who was closest to her, and the ex-militant caught the girl with ease, wrapping the her in a hug.

"Captain," T'Challa sounded, the man out of time looked at the prince, "It seemed that we need to go wake up Mr. Barnes-for good." And with the small, reassuring smile the prince sent Steve the super soldier wanted to cry, happy tears, but cry all the same.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Let's go wake up Bucky."


	4. THE FORTH ONE WHERE

**_THE ONE WHERE BUCKY MEETS A MUTANT_**

* * *

It was in the wee morning hours, the sun still not showing on the African horizon when the Wakanda prince woke the heroes and told them that the school's plane had touched down, meaning the woman, Kate, would be escorted, by guards, to the place within the hour.

"Couldn't come at a normal hour, ruining my beauty sleep," Sam muttered. The five vigilantes were seated in the prince's office, fruit such as mango's, apples and plums littered his desk as they all ate the ripe fruit. Bucky eating nothing but plums because, when asked by Steve on why he was only eating plums: _'Last time I wanted a plum I got chased down by the government, but now? Now I can peacefully eat my plums.'_

Steve shot a sharp look to Sam when Bucky agreed with a sly smirk playing on his rosy lips, swallowing the bite of yet another plum,

"Sam's right, he needs his beauty sleep."

"I hate you," Sam stoically told the ex-Winter Solider, while the other three, T'Challa, Wanda and Steve shook their heads at the immaturity of the two fully grown adults. Steve went to reprimand the two when a knock from outside the door came.

"Who is it?" T'Challa called out from his seat.

"Okoye sire," the voice of T'Challa's right hand woman, the leader of the Dora Milaje, sounded. "I have the woman, Kate with me."

"Come in," the answered readily. When the dark metal door was opened two show two women all eyes were on the stranger and not the honorable guard.

Kate was taller than Wanda, and slightly older too. She wasn't curvy or overweight, in fact she was like a stick with a gymnasts body. Kate also possessed snowy white hair with flawless skin to match, and large crystal blue eyes.

"I'm Kate, it's nice to meet you all," she waved as the prince, her host, and the two soldier stood to greet her. Sam and Wanda quickly got the hint and stood up to meet the mutant as well.

"Welcome to my home," T'Challa shook her hand.

"And what a lovely home it is sure," she smiled gently and maintained eye contact with the prince until he dropped her hand.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am, this is Bucky," Steve greeted, clapping one hand on Bucky's shoulder, trying to keep his friend clam, while the other was used to shake hands with Kate.

"It's an honor to meet you Captain," she turned to Bucky, "Sergeant." Bucky didn't offer his hand out to the stranger like the others did, but he gave the unknown woman a small smile and that was enough for her.

"Now, Sam," she pointed to, he nodded.

"Pleasure," he greeted, "Likewise."

"And Wanda," she said gently, "It's lovely to meet you again." At this the female Maximoff frowned.

"I'm sorry I don't remember meeting you," Wanda apologized, to which Kate waved off.

"It's fine, I was a child when you and your brother were born. Nothing to fret about." She looked so young though.

"How old are you?" Wanda blurted out, her cheeks stained red. Kate giggled at Wanda's social fumble.

"Twenty seven-you're twenty one, right?"

Wanda nodded, "Just turned."

"Happy belated birthday, Wanda." Wanda sent her a silent nod as a thank you as she turned to Steve and Bucky, "I guess this would be a good a time as any to start discussing the details?"

Steve held out an arm, leading her much smaller body to a chair that was stationed in between his and Bucky's.

Once she was seated she turned to Bucky, "I'm a telepath," she said plainly, "So to help you, with your permission, I'll build a bond with you-"

"Why build a bond?" Sam asked from behind her, she turned to the thirty something,

"Because what I'm being asked to do is a strenuous task and for a mind to let in a stranger it's harder than it would be to let in a friend." She explained

"Okay," Bucky's gruff voice agreed, so he'll have to befriend a beautiful woman who wanted to help him, it was a win win situation.

"And then, once I'm in your mind I'll pick through your memories, bringing the mental blocks Hydra," Bucky stiffened at the name, "Down. And then once the walls are down I'll be able to break the tether you have to those words."

"You're sure?" Bucky asked stiffly, "I won't be under their control anymore."

"Never again Sergeant Barnes," she promised. He looked to Steve who was staring intently at Bucky already. Bucky's chest puffed up and he nodded,

"Alright then, I give you my permission." Kate smiled at that. She turned to Steve and Sam, her hands in her lap.

"So the professor told you," she said to Sam, "That you'll be the new school physiatrist, correct?"

"Yea, something like that. He said that most of your students have Post Traumatic, why?"

"All of us teachers do too," she said lightly before sighing, "You see most of the children at the school are runaways, they lived on the streets for some time, they either left home because they didn't want their family and friend to know about their mutation or their families did find out and tossed them to the curb."

"Can I ask which were you?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know," Kate told him, "The professor found me when I was a toddler and ever since then he, Erik and Raven have raised me as their own."

"But you have PTSD?"

"Yes, when I was a teen the school was attacked while most of the adults had been called to Washington, and I was one of the few kids taken to be experimented on…" her voice was small. All eyes in the room were, sympathetically, on her

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," Sam said sincerely.

"It's fine, you should know what you're walking in on-some of our more human aggressive students resent your kind for tormenting," that was a word that could definitely be used, but so was killing and attacking, "Us mutants."

"It won't be a problem," Sam smiled, to which she returned his with a smile of her own.

"You said Erik helped raise you, Wanda's grandfather?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Erik Lehnsherr-he like most mutants today go by a different name though," She looked over to Wanda, "he like to be called Magneto."

"Didn't he kill JFK, though?" Sam inquired with a raised brow.

"He tried to curb the bullet," Kate answered.

'What can he do?" Wanda wondered aloud, slightly reeling from knowing that like her father her grandfather was a mutant as well.

"Magneto has the ability to control metal."

It was silent for a moment.

"I don't mean to be rude but when will you all be ready to leave-I left Ororo in charge of my classes and she is no English teacher," Kate snickered.

"Ororo Munroe?" T'Challa asked, his dark eyes lighting up.

"Storm did say something about you knowing her."

"Yes we lost contact when we traveled to the States-"

"The school. Here," Kate handed him a more pristine business card, the same kind that Natasha had given Steve. "Her personal phone number and email are on the back," she winked. Steve, while T'Challa felt embarrassed, felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he remembered Natasha, who when setting him up on blind dates, did the same cheeky wink.

"We can be ready to leave within the next two hours," Steve told Kate, who nodded. Steve, Sam and Wanda stood up, ready to go to their rooms. Bucky stayed seated due to the fact he had nothing to pack.

Once the other three left, leaving Kate in a room with T'Challa and Bucky she turned to the man she suppose to be helping.

"So we have some time, want to get to know each other?" The way she had said it was she childlike and innocent the corners of Bucky's lips twitched upwards causing Kate's eyes to spark up in joy.

Kate could tell that, no, she would not mind helping Bucky Barnes one bit.


	5. THE FIFTH ONE WHERE

_**THE ONE WHERE BUCKY GOES BACK TO SCHOOL**_

* * *

The two of them Kate and Bucky, had decided, since the crowned prince of Wakanda wanted to get an early start on work, they would take a walk around the palace grounds while getting to know one another. The super soilder and mutant had started their walk off in the gardens, though the walkways were made up of dust colored stone, there was bright green grass enclosing it, shaping the walkway perfectly.

"So," Kate started off, "Do you want to start off or should I?" Bucky shrugged, the sun beating down on the two hadn't bother either very much, both of them were use to extreme weather conditions due to their _travels_.

"Cool, I'll start," Kate said simply.

"I'm allergic to pineapple and I don't really care for movies or television-I much rather read. But that might be because I'm an English teacher," Bucky looked at her through the corner of his eye, "And I love cats. If it wasn't against school rules I'd totally have like eight. I like rock too," this surprised Bucky; he remembered hearing rock music once, maybe a month after D.C. and due to her small, innocent looking self he hadn't thought she'd like that genre of music.

She was quiet for a moment, "Your turn Sergeant." Bucky nodded and let his nails dig into his palms as he tried to think about what he liked and disliked because despite being on the lamb for years he hadn't actually tried to situate himself ad establish a new life, instead he's tried to gain, at least fragments, of what he knew of his past one to be.

"I-uh," he started off shakily, his front teeth pulling at his bottom lip, "I like fruit. Can't eat meat," he could but he just didn't like too, "Dog's are nice too?" Though the way he'd said it to Kate was as if he'd been asking for her approval on his opinion rather than stating it. "I think I also listen to music a lot. Or, I did before all this." Though he was unsure Kate could see the glint in the soldier's eye, like he was trying to figure out wheather or not he did listen to music

"What kind of music?"

"I don't know," he answered after a minute, "Nice music, the quiet stuff you can dance too."

"You like dancing?" Kate looked at Bucky surprised, she didn't take the bulky looking Sergeant for a dancer.

"Use to from governments doesn't really leave you time for dancin'," He wasn't being rude but the way he'd said it reminded Kate of another teacher back at the school-Logan. Logan, or Wolverine, was similar to Bucky in a lot of ways. Both fought in wars and neither could remember much of their past lives. But that was okay, because like Logan dd Bucky would have a telepath helping him.

Both adults turned left, now towards the edge of the garden. Kate sighed, causing Bucky to look at her. She was nearly a head smaller.

"The Professor said you can't remember much and I wanted to let you know that when I go in to get out what they put in you, you're going to end up remembering everything. I just wanted to let you know that," she told him softly. She wanted to make sure he knew what he was asking her to do.

"Everything?" Bucky questioned.

"Everything, the good and the bad Sergeant. I just, I want to make sure that after hearing that you'll still want my help." And Bucky zoomed out for a moment, looking past Kate, his baby blues looking at a tree that housed chirping birds.

A few moments later Bucky looked at Kate with a hard gaze and nodded, "Yeah, I still want your help."

Kate grinned at that. He was like Logan.

"Great, now come on Sergeant, let see if your friends are ready to go yet."

 **.0.0.0.**

The, X-jet, as Kate had explained, was parked a mile and a half from the place.

"You left a jet all alone in a strange country?" Sam mused. The five of them were in a large black van that was being driven by Okoye.

"First off this isn't a strange country to me, I've been to Wakanda a few times," Kate smiled. She was up front while Sam and Wanda were in the second row, leaving Bucky and Steve to being in the very back.

"And two?" Wanda questioned.

"And two Kurt's on the jet."

"Kurt?" Steve called out.

"Kurt's another mutant, he's kind of a child so he doesn't get to teach anything-I mean he's usually left in charge of the library but since flying the jet is a two person job the professor lent him to me."

"And you left him in a hot jet all day?' Sam joked, this caused Kate to laugh.

"Why did he not accompany you?" Wanda asked, causing Kate's smile to slightly dim.

"Kurt's mutation has taken on a physical form-"

"What kind of form?" The usually quite Okoye questioned curiously, voicing what everyone else in the van was thinking.

"-Blue and fuzzy with a tail," Kate told them blandly. "So don't stare, alright, he may be forty three but he's still pretty insecure." After a hum of agreements coming from the others the van became quite.

When they had arrived at the jet, a large sleek black jet, Sam whistled in awe.

"This baby is-" the male's praises were cut off when the hanger door opened.

"Well," Kate told them, stepping ahead of them, "Come on." She lead them into the brightly light aircraft, only to find no blue man.

"Kurt?" She called out tensely, "Night-AH!" Everyone jumped at Wanda's scream, each turning to face and fight an enemy. Only Kate saw the dark blue cloud of smoke.

"Where the fuck were you Nightcrawler?" Though none of the human males stood down as Kate bypassed them all to get to the clearing puff of smoke.

"Getting something to eat," All new eyes slightly widened at the sight of a man who stood shorter than Kate. His blue skin, imprinted in with tatoos and his eyes a bright, ugly demon-ish yellow. when he smiled at the ex-Avengers and HYDRA assassin the four could see Kurt's teeth resembled a shark's.

"You know what Storm said about going out in foreign countries-especially when there's food herre in the jet." Kurt rolled his eyes at her chastising.

"Are I not the adult here?" His thick German accent, suffocated his english words.

"That's not the -," Kate stopped halfway through her speech and turned to the non-mutants and Wanda.

"Kurt that is Bucky Barnes, the one I'm helping. And those are his friends, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers-"

"Peter's kid and Captain America," Kurt said excitedly. Like a child on Christmas.

"Yes, Pete's kid and Captain America," Kate sighed. She so should have brought Scott, but than again he wasn't any better than Kurt. She should have brought Jean or Kitty.

"Now Nightcrawler, everyone, buckle up, it's a long flight back to New York." And with that, they were off.


	6. THE SIXTH ONE WHERE

HEY GUYS SO THIS IS A NOTE FROM ME _( **THE AUTHOR** )_ I WANTED TO SAY A FEW THINGS:

FIRST, THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING MY STORY.

SECONDLY, THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT BUT IT'S A HEARTFELT CHAPTER SEEING AS IT'S BASED AROUND WANDA MEETING ERIK.

AND THIRDLY, THAT I HAVE THIS WHOLE THING PLANNED OUT SO UPDATES WILL BE REGULARLY! _( **I ALSO HAVE THE NEXT TO MARVEL STORIES, A**_ **CLINT 'HAWKEYE' BARTON/OC _STORY AND A_ JOHN 'PYRO' ALLERDYCE/OC** _ **ONE SHOT, I WANT TO DO PLANNED OUT AS WELL** )_.

* * *

 **THE ONE WHERE WANDA MEETS MAGNETO**

* * *

It's nearly three in the morning when the jet landed in the X-men base, an underground cave like structure that was hidden under the school's tennis court. Kate, with her large, sleep deprived, blue eyes looked to Kurt who'd been asleep for nearly an hour in his co-pilot seat, and than to the middle of jet where the four guests were all strapped in-Wanda and Sam were passed out, Wanda's long brown hair creating a curtain around her hanging head while Sam had his head laying on Steve's shoulder. Steve and Bucky were awake though.

"We're here?" Steve asked, not too loudly but not in an indoor voice. Sam's body jumped, his eyes not even half way open as his head swiveled left and right, looking for a threat. Wanda, unlike Sam, didn't wake up, instead she stirred but kept her eyes closed. Kate shook the blue elf awake and looked back to the Captain,

"Yeah, Erik and the professor should be here shortly." Kurt, with drowsy eyes looked to Kate who gave him the _'go ahead'_ nod and poffed out of the jet-presumably to his bedroom. Steve nodded and took to waking Wanda up. Bucky unstrapped himself, but stayed seated as he watched his old friend wake up the enhanced. The youngest looked like a child when Steve woke her up, her eyes dazed and as her petite hands ran themselves over her face her mouth hung slightly open.

"We'rez here?" Wanda slurred. Steve went to answer her when the door lowered, Wanda, suddenly nervous ran a hand through her hair. Kate made her way from her seat to Stand next to Steve and Bucky who'd risen seconds after the door had _hissed_ open. Sam hid a nervous Wanda behind him, as he himself, stood behind Barnes.

A bald man in a wheelchair rolled himself up the jets ramp, the man had a friendly smile painted on his face, he was wearing black slippers and a sleeping outfit, a blue button up pajama top with matching bottoms. While the man next to him, a wore a grey turtle neck and red pajama bottoms, though he had a lopsided smile on his face instead of the small, closed mouth one the paraplegic had on.

"Professor," Kate smiled, walking up to the man in the wheelchair and kissing his cheek fondly, the same way a daughter does to her father. "How was your flight Kate?"

"Wonderful Professor, than you for asking," Kate smiled, she turned to Magneto and gave him the same smile she'd presented the Professor with.

"Magneto," she greeted, briefly hugging the old man.

"Locksmith," Erik said tiredly as he untangled himself from the English teacher. His voice was scratchy but the others, who hadn't met either man personally, could tell that Erik was a wise men.

"I'd like you two to meet our guests," Kate sidestepped to give moth seniors access to look at the strangers. Steve stepped forward with an outstretched hand, both men grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Captain," The professor greeted,

"Professor Xavier, thank you for allowing us to stay," Steve thanked.

"Not a problem," Charles smiled, Erik nodded in agreement.

"That's Sam," Kate introduced, and the man in questioned waved. Both older men smiled at that and waved back. Both men then turned to Bucky,

"You must be Sergeant Barnes," Erik greeted. If anyone knew what it was like to be like Bucky, to be a good guy-turned bad-turned good again, it would be Magneto.

"Sir," Bucky greeted, his voice a soft growl.

"And my granddaughter?" Wanda timidly stepped out from behind Sam's broad shoulders and Erik teared up. She didn't look much like his estranged son but she did have Peter's eyebrows and ears, that he knew.

"Hello," Erik greeted, stepping up to Wanda, bypassing all the other occupants in the plane.

"Hi," Wanda smiled, "I believe this is a private matter," the professor than said, leading the two heros, Kate and Bucky off the plane, letting the long lost family members needed time.

"I am your _dedko_ ," Erik said, trying to remember his Solvak, a language he'd brushed up on when he'd found out that he had the chance to meet Wanda.

"You speak _Slovensky_?" Wanda questioned, Erik laughed at that, he shook his head.

"No, German's actual my native tongue, but after I learned about you and your brother I learned it," Erik teared up, he was sad he'd never get to meet his grandson, though he was more than grateful that his granddaughter hadn't been lost as well.

'You learned a language for me and Pietro?" Wanda was amazed, she didn't know a single person that would do something like that, for anyone.

"I'd actually kill a president for you," he joked. Wanda's eyebrows knitted together,

"Yes what is this I hear about you murdering John Kennedy?" Erik smiled a her foundly, moving to her side so he could tuck her under his shoulder.

"I'll explain everything to you on the way back to your friends, alright?" Wanda nodded at this term and the pair started off towards the Professor's office, knowing that's where Charles and Kate would have led Wanda's teammates.

* * *

DEDKO - Grandfather

SLOVENSKY - Slovak


	7. THE SEVENTH ONE WHERE

**HI, so I'm back. This isn't a chapter but because I've gotten a few messages about Erik being Wanda and Pietro's father, not grandfather like I've made him to be in the story. Due to this I thought I should clear up the confusion.**

 **So, due to this being a crossover between the X-men and the Avengers universes I had to change things around for the sake of the story; so I made Erik have one child, a son, Peter** ( _from the X-men_ ) **. And in turn Wanda and Pietro are Peter's kids. Seeing as they would be X-gene carries that's the reason they survived Sturkers experiments unlike other volunteers** ( _because instead of giving the twins powers Strucker made the X-gene more prominent_ ) **.**

 **If there's any other about the plot I'm not making clear please just message me privately, I'll be happy to clear everything up.**


	8. THE EIGHTH ONE WHERE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

HI GUYS, THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS! **_(KEEP THE COMMENTS COMING BABIES)_**

NOW QUICK QUESTION: SINCE I'M GOING TO BE INCLUDING CHERIK ** _(CHARLES/ERIK)_** IN THE STORY, ALONG WITH WANDA/VISION ** _(MUCH)_** LATER ON, HOW WOULD YOU ALL FEEL ABOUT SOME STEVE/SAM? LIKE I GET STUCKY _ **(STEVE/BUCKY)**_ IS AN OTP **_(IT'S ACTUALLY ONE OF MINE)_** AND ALL BUT SINCE THIS IS A BUCKY/OC STORY HOW WOULD YOU GUYS REACT TO THAT?

* * *

 ** _THE NIGHT BEFORE_**

* * *

It was a quite trip for the five adults as the Professor lead the way to his office; down a long, brightly light metal hallway, up an elevator that didn't have old music playing in it, and down another hallway.

When the Professor opened the door- Bucky noticed that it even had a silver plaque that read _Professor C. Xavier_ -Kate was the first one in the room. She made her way to the small cream colored couch that was in the far corner of the dark green office. She didn't throw herself onto the plushy couch persay, it was more her ungracefully flopping down onto her stomach and curling up into a ball, back to the Professor's desk.

"Please," Xavier instructed as he wheeled himself into the familiar room, "Have a seat." His blue eyes flickered to Kate; of course all his students were like the children he never had but Kate was special for the aging man, mostly because he got to raise her from such a young age, and partially because with such similar abilities he got to teach her in ways he couldn't teach students like Bobby Drake or Peter Rasputin.

Steve and Bucky, due to their large mass, had, unlike Sam, slight trouble sitting in the tiny, student sized seats that were parallel to cherry wood desk.

"Must I say," The Professor grinned at the two _'men-out-of-time'_ , "It is a real honor to meet you-I was child when you two made your debut into the war and well, somewhere in the attic I still have your comics Mr. Rogers." Steve smiled at this while Bucky raised his eyebrows, despite being eighty years old the Professor aged really well, or at least in Bucky's opinion he did.

"Now onto the important details," Charles rubbed his hands together, "You three, and Miss. Maximoff, will be staying in the teacher's wing-Kate will show you there later. Due to your situation I've had a room set up for you two," he looked to Steve and Bucky, "to share. Of course Mr. Wilson and Miss. Maximoff here will be in the rooms next to yours."

"Thank you," Steve expressed.

"It's no trouble at all. Now Mr. Wilson two things. One, since you'll be taking on the roll of the school counselor I left a booklet in your room, it has all the information on the students and faculty here, hopefully that will make your job easier. And two, your office is right next to Dr. Mccoy's office, I'm sure he'll have no problem showing you the way in the morning."

"Thanks," Sam tried to convey the entusam he had about having his own office to the Professor, but due to how tired he was he looked disoriented-his eyes were unfocused and wide while his head bobbed back and forth. The professor snorted, he not only saw this face on some of the schools occupants but he remembered the pain of being over tired from his college days, back when he had a full head of hair and the idea of the school hadn't even been thought of into existence.

"I hope you'll be ready to meet everyone at breakfast tomorrow," The Professor said gently, looking more at Bucky than anyone else.

"What time is it?" Buck questioned lowly.

"Eight o'clock."

"We'll be ready," Steve assured. Charles nodded briefly when the door opened, Kate not stirring from her spot on the couch, to reveal Magneto and Wanda. Wanda, both Sam and Steve noted mentally, had never smiled so broadly in all the years that they knew her.

"Charles, meet my granddaughter Wanda-Wanda," Magneto said in turn, "Meet the Charles Xavier."

"Hi," Wanda waved, stepping closer to her friends.

"It's wonder to meet you Miss. Maximoff," The Professor created, "Now please, have a seat," he offered. Wanda sat in the empty seat next to Sam while Erik sat on the inner right corner of the Professor's desk, like that was his designated spot.

Erik than looked around the room for a moment, "I'd have thought Mystique and Beast would have woken themselves up to be here." Xavier sorted at his old friends comment.

"You and I both know that Raven can sleep through anything." Bucky noticed there was a twinkle in the old man's eye that he'd only acquired as Wanda's grandfather

"But Beast?"

"Passed out in the lab, you know how Hank is."

"You'd think he'd get better with age," Erik rolled his eyes, the four newcomers looked onto the old man's conversations with curiosity, wondering just who these people were.

"Like you have?" Charles challenged.

"I have," Erik shot back, "I did give up the whole mutant supremacy schpeel."

Charles went to open his mouth and say something in retaliation when Kate groaned in disgust, "Oh god, you two are gross-worse than Kitty and Bobby-I swear. This must be what kids feel when their parent flirt in front of them."

The three ex-heros and Bucky all looked at Charles and Erik oddly, unsure of the meaning behind Kate's words. Were they together? Though, they each thought silently, they wouldn't judge the men if they were.

"This is what what we get for letting Summers sit her as a child." Erik members, the Professor agreeing with a nod of the head.

"Well Kate," Erik smirked, "I should help the Professor to bed, and you should show our guests to their new rooms." Kate glared at the once mutant terrorist and mumbled something along the lines of _"This is why the Professor is the cool dad"_.

She tumbled off the couch ungracefully and slowly made her way to the door, a tired smile making it's way to her face when she caught Bucky's eye.

"Follow me please."

It was official, at 3:54 in the morning the four, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers and bucky Barnes became occupants of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.


End file.
